


Naming

by ArwenKenobi



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2013 [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKenobi/pseuds/ArwenKenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's flatmate and Sherlock's sister discuss the Holmes family's choices when it comes to baby names).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming

Philomena Kensington (nee Holmes) is a fascinating creature. John has to admit were it not for the fact that she was Sherlock's sister and that there is something inherently wrong about touching Sherlock's sister she would be someone he'd considering asking out for dinner. That's not the only barrier there, he amends. The main one is the fact that Philomena is a widow, not exactly a new one but one that had no desire or intent to ever look at a man the same way. That and she's Sherlock sister; it's a fact that bears repeating.

Sherlock is on 'fetch supper' detail. John had actually made a nice enough dinner for Philomena's first visit to 221b but Sherlock had actually managed to cause the fridge to implode. The science of that is terrifying but John has chosen to not dwell on it. They'd spent nearly eighteen months on the run with nothing on their minds but Moriarty's network and being back in London has to have been a bit of a step down from all the high profile, secret service, nonsense. He really should be both impressed that Sherlock has lasted this long without an incident and thankful that he's dealing with this and not what would be the most epic post case sulk known to humanity.

So Sherlock is out getting food. He's taking of time and John isn't sure if that's to avoid being present for this first official meeting to avoid being embarrassed. Maybe there's some law in the Holmes family that two cannot be in the same room together for too long.

"Imagine the Christmas dinners," Philomena sighs as she helps herself to some more tea. As she takes in the assortment of biscuit for the one least likely to crumble to dust in her hand. John doesn't mention the fact that Mycroft had said the same thing to him when he'd first met Sherlock. Like her younger brother, the less said about Mycroft in Philomena's presence the better. 

Philomena. He still can't get over that name. He's met the Holmes matriarch and her name is Violet. Violet's mother, Sherlock's beloved Grandmère Vernet, was called Marie. Why Philomena?

"My parents do not believe in simple names." It's extremely unnerving, John finds, for there to be a third one. "In my case my mother wanted something very English sounding. Posh, sounding. Thus, Philomena. Always Philomena, never a diminutive and no, Doctor, you may not attempt so now."

John doesn't know how the hell she knows that he was trying to decide how 'Phil' would sound. "Philomena though? Why not 'Penelope' or something." He takes out his mobile and Googles her name. " 'Friend of Strength'," he reads. "That mean you're a firm friend or an actual friend of strength?"

"I was premature," Philomena sighs, exasperated. "My mother thought a saint's name would help."

John hadn't know that Mrs. Holmes was overly religious. He Googles a bit more. "Patron saint of children, youth, babies, infants, lost causes, sterility, and virgins." He hums. Philomena says that is has proven a good choice in name over the years and John does not ask. 

"Sherlock's, however, could have been better chosen," Philomena muses. "Sherlock means 'fair haired'."

John snorts. "Really?"

"In our mother's defence he did have very light hair as a child. It was black as pitch by the time was three. We actually thought he'd managed to tar it himself." She catches a part of her own dark hair and tucks into her pony tail. John is still trying to process precisely how a blond haired Sherlock. He'd probably looked invisible. That's probably why he hadn't liked it. 

"Actually," she revises as she holds out for John's mobile. She types in something else and then hands it back to him. "It has worked out for him after all." The term being defined is now 'fair-haired boy' and the definition is an informal term for a child seen as a favourite or marked as showing particular promise.

John laughs, knowingly. "Of course."

Philomena smiles that triumphant smile and in looking at it John thinks he knows where Sherlock had learned it. "What about Mycroft?" he asks. 

She laughs. "Mycroft is actually a surname," she smirks. "Some distant relation on Father's side of the family. "Mype meaning 'function of the waters' and Croft meaning a farm of sorts. If you think about it long enough it makes its own sort of sense."

All John can see is Mycroft trying to divert water patterns, which does not surprise him in the least. "I'm named after my mother's father," John explains. 

" 'God is Gracious'", Philomena nods. "There was also a John who wrote about a brilliant man and was also a disciple of said man." There's that Mona Lisa smile again.

"Best not let him hear you make that comparison," John gulps. The last thing Sherlock needs to hear is that. He'd never hear the end of it

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 12: The naming of characters is a difficult matter. For example, 'Sherlock' means 'fair-haired'; John means 'God is Gracious.' Either use one (or both) of these bits of trivia in your story, or include a character whose name means something appropriate to his/her part.


End file.
